Love and Friendship Wars
by Call-Me-Hunny
Summary: Not sure what to say here apart from it's written from two points of view: Lavender and Hermionie's. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: This is my first fic and I've written it with my friend, Lizzie. I'm writing the Hermionie parts and she's doing Lavender. I hope you all like it and please review. **

CHAPTER 1- Hermione

Grrrrrr. I am so annoyed with life. Especially Lavender and Ron, they must think I'm stupid or something but its obvious they are together, I mean you don't walk around holding hands if you are 'just friends' as they say they are. Now, this wouldn't normally bother me but the fact that I am supposed to be going out with Ron may have something to do with my anger. Honestly they are supposed to be my friends. Harry is the only good one at the moment and even he is more interested in his stupid broomstick than me. Ever since he got on the England Quidditch team he has been taking time of school to play matches and is never around half the weekend because of practice. I think I may have to start hanging around with Neville Longbottom which may not be a bad idea as it sounds as at least he would notice me.

Hermione slammed her diary shut and hid it where she always hid it; under her mattress on her bed. She walked past Ron and Lavender in the corner of the Common Room with her nose in the air and her chest stuck out and turned to face them before she walked out and said,  
"Lavender, you are welcome to that slime ball you are cuddling. He isn't worth the hassle if you ask me, but then why would you ask me, I mean I am equivalent to a piece of dirt on the floor to everyone so just have him and get out of my sight."  
She walked out of the common room aware that every person in Gryffindor was watching her and slammed the portrait of the fat lady shut.  
She ran to the library and went straight to her favorite table and tore out a piece of parchment from her book and wrote.

Sirius,  
How are you? I hope this finds you well as I have to use a school owl because Harry is at Quidditch practice and Hedwig is with him.  
I'm just writing to find out how you are. Ron and I are no longer together as he cheated on me with my ex-best friend. I feel very alone and wish I could see you. We have a trip to Hogsmeade soon and I hope I will be able to see you there.  
HERMIONE X

She walked up to the owlery and found the fittest looking owl and attached the note to its leg, watching it as it flew away into the distance. She stayed there for a while surrounded by hundreds of owls and stared out of the window and looked at the Hogwarts ground. She remembered when she was in her first few years at Hogwarts and was young and innocent and had no worries about who liked her and who didn't but now she had a life and cared what people thought. She wished she could go back to being the Hermione she used to know, but she knew that was impossible.

She walked down the stone staircase and went back to the library. She walked in and found Draco Malfoy and his posse huddled over in a corner. Draco say her come in and beckoned for her to come over. As much as she hated Malfoy she had decide that she might as well put up with them as she would have to spend two more years with them.  
She went over to their table and sat down next to Malfoy and waited for one of them to tell her what they were up to.

"Right Hermione, don't laugh but Hogwarts is having a ball and we are supposed to be organizing it, but to tell you the truth we don't know the first thing about dancing or anything about balls." Draco told her truthfully.

"Ok, but what does this have to do with me?" She asked suspiciously.

"Hermione, we need you help." Malfoy looked at her helplessly like a little lost puppy.

"Well...I...erm…well…I" she mumbled "Well I suppose I could help you a little I guess."

"Hermione you have absolutely no will power whatsoever" she thought to herself annoyed at what she had just let herself in for.

"Thank you so much. We owe you big time."

"I know" Hermione got up from the table and said "This place this time tomorrow ok?"

"Ok fine whatever we just really need you." Draco smiled and for the first time in Hermione's life he smiled at her without meaning it sarcastically or smiling because she was being told off.

LAVENDER

I used to wonder if my life was all that great, but now I've learnt to appreciate what I have.

I saw Hermionie today; she was sitting in the library talking to Draco. I was on my way in there but I just couldn't face it. I feel so guilty about what I've done. Though at least she doesn't know about me and Ron though, well at least I think she doesn't. Oh who am I kidding, she must know, she's not stupid.

It's not like I haven't tried to apologise to her though. Like yesterday, I saw her eating alone in the common room. So I went over to talk to her but she wouldn't even listen. I know she has a right to be angry, but couldn't she at least listen to what I have to say.

"Ron! Wait up!" They were on the way to History of Magic., with Professor Bird. It was more like a free lesson though. Professor Bird always set them long, boring projects that everyone did the night before it was due.

"Lavender, Hi" He scanned the area quickly for Hermionie; they had to be so careful before they kissed or did anything remotely romantic. Unfortunately she was walking just a few yards behind us, she looked so sad, making me feel guilty, again.

"This topic will be all about Hogwarts. I've paired you up with people as I've started to notice that some of you aren't putting as much effort into work as I'd like." Professor Bird said, stating the obvious, her lessons were hardly worth the effort. She stared directly at Draco and his friends, trying to catch their attention.

"The pairs will be….. Draco Malfoy with Ronald Weasly," Poor Ron, the only person in the class that would be worse than being paired with him is…. "Lavender Brown and Herminionini Granger." …..Hermione.

"It's Hermione Miss." Hermione said grumpily.

"Herminionini Granger." Professor Bird said stubbornly.

Great. She stared round at Ron. He smiled at her, knowingly. Out of everyone in the class, Lavender got put with her. This was going to be a long, long project. Maybe it would be her chance to apologise to Hermionie though.

"Hermionie, I just want to say that I know….."

"I don't want to hear it Lavender. You ruined any relationship between us that night. I don't want to work with you any more than you want to work with me but we don't have a choice. So can we just get on with it?"

Or maybe not.

"Your projects will be about The Founders of Hogwarts. Hopefully not working with your friends will mean you will try harder and produce a better project. There are plenty of books in the library for you to use, I've brought down a selection for you to look at now."

Excellent. Not only did she have the worst possible partner but also a boring topic. Who even cares about the Founders of Hogwarts?

Though for once Professor Bird might actually be right. Maybe working with Hermionie will mean that because they wouldn't be talking and gossiping, they could get on with it. Even so, Hermionie would be the last person she'd pick to work with. She just wanted to get it over and done with.


	2. chap2

**Just in case you were wondering, in this Fic Sirius IS still alive because I love his character and it is good for the plot…**

CHAPTER 2-Hermione

_This is just great, absolutely brilliant. Stupid Professor Bird had to put me with Lavender didn't she? We now have to do this totally pointless project on "Hogwarts Founders" what fun! I hate every bit of Professor Bird including her moustache and her, well; I just hate everything about her. Why me? What have I done to deserve this? I'm always reasonably good and I don't get into too much trouble and I never break the law (unless we are some crazy mission to beat Voldermort) so I can't think of why the world hates me so much. _

_Lavender keeps trying to make up with me but it is pointless, there is nothing she can say or do to make me forgive her. Unless… No blackmail would never work!_

Hermione wondered about how Lavender could make herself forgiven, but she couldn't think of anything. She didn't want to hate Lavender but she didn't want to like her when she did what she did. She needed to teach her a lesson, the silent treatment was old and immature and never worked, so Hermione eventually decided on acting as if Lavender didn't mean a thing and was worthless. That would work for a while until maybe Hermione would forgive her…

She looked at her watch and suddenly realized that she was supposed to be meeting Malfoy about the ball. She grabbed her wand and shoved it into her pocket and rushed towards the library.

When she arrived there Malfoy and his gang were already there huddled over a piece of paper just as they were when she saw them yesterday. She walked over and sat down next to Draco again as she had done yesterday. He handed her a piece of parchment which he titled and after much discussion they managed to write the following:

_The Hogwarts Summer Ball_

_Place-Hogwarts school grounds by the lake._

_Dress-Formal dresses and robes_

_Time-Evening 8 till late_

_Music-Weird Sisters and school choir (?)_

_Food-Provided by house elves-sophisticated food but not too sophisticated that no one likes it_

_Special people-teachers sit at front on big table with head boy/girl and prefects_

"I think that should be enough" Hermione said "If you think of anything else just tell me. Now you take this to Dumbledore and make sure he approves."

Malfoy got up from the table and walked out of the library leaving Hermione with his gang all of which were staring at her in amazement. No one had ever told Malfoy what to do and had got away with it.

"Do you have a problem?" Hermione snapped and followed Malfoy out of the room.

"Thanks a lot Hermione." Malfoy said when she caught up with him "I really do owe you."

"Yes I know, but I might as well do something to occupy my time and this feels like a good way to do it." She stared at the floor not wanting to make eye contact with her enemy, but now she wasn't sure whether he was an enemy or was actually trying to be nice for a change.

"Do you want money? Because if you do then that's fine." Malfoy asked honestly.

"What!" Hermione looked shocked, "No, I don't want your money. You being nice is thanks enough. Why are you being so nice to me? You're normally so mean."

"I've decided to turn over a new leaf where I am nice to people even you Gryffindors. It's the start of a whole new me."

Hermione looked up and saw through his eyes that he was telling the truth.

"I think that's a very good idea." She said staring deeply into his eyes.

Draco put his hand to her cheek and it felt so strange to Hermione but also so nice that she let him keep it there. They were staring longingly at each other for what seemed like a decade when they were interrupted. It was Ron and Lavender, they were hugging each other and laughing but when they saw Hermione they stopped and walked away quickly not making any eye contact with Hermione.

"What's up with them?" Draco asked.

"Ron was cheating on me with her behind my back so they are avoiding me. Quite pathetic actually if you ask me."

"I don't know why anyone would cheat on you Hermione. I've liked you for ages you know, but I was afraid to tell you as you hated me."

"I did hate you true, but I now believe that you have changed and I would like to give you a second chance, but we have to start off just being friends. Ok?" Hermione couldn't believe she was forgiving Draco Malfoy, the boy who made her life a living hell.

"Thank you." He said and they walked away to their separate common rooms.

_LAVENDER_

_Did you know that Salazar Slytherin had 6 brothers and 5 sisters? No, and I bet you don't care either do you? I've just spent the last hour researching it. Probably the only person in the whole entire world who would care is Professor Bird. Her and her stupid projects._

_Ron and I were walking towards the library yesterday when we saw Hermione with Draco. I don't understand why she's always with him lately. I know that we used to just hang out together, but we did have other friends. Why is she always talking to Draco? Its not like we used to be friends at all, we've always been enemies_.

"Do you have to go Lavender?" Ron whined.

"Yes Ron. I have to meet up with Hermione. We need to do more research for our History of Magic project. Something you should……."

She was interrupted suddenly by the Fat Lady portrait being swung open angrily by Hermione.

"We were supposed to meet up in the library 10 minutes ago. Where have you been?" She yelled.

"Sorry Hermione. I'm just coming." She almost said goodbye Ron but thought better of it. She turned back and followed Hermione out of the portrait, quickly waving at Ron as she did so.

"I've found out some information about Salazar Slytherin" Lavender said, opening her folder to reveal sheets of meaningless paper.

"I thought we agreed that our project would be just about Godric Gryffindor. Lavender I know that we aren't exactly each others first choice of partner but we should at least make the most of it. You could have at least listened to me and shown up on time." Hermione scowled, before muttering under her breath, "Instead of spending time with _Ron_."

At that moment Draco walked into the library and whispered something into Hermione's ear.

"I have to go Lavender. I'll catch up with you later."

Talk about hypocritical.

Lavender was sat on her bed, staring outside, watching a group of first years trying to fly their broomsticks. She remembered Harry, what would he be doing right now? Probably planning some strategy for the upcoming England v. Bulgaria match, with the rest of the team. Lavender reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of parchment and a pen.

_Harry,_

_How are you? How's practice going? Hope your well. Nothing much has changed since you left. I've tried to apologies but she just won't listen, not that there's anyone else to blame apart from myself. I've blown it with her haven't I? _

_We started a new project in History of Magic. Professor Bird has put me and Hermione to work together. It's been awful so far. She's always shouting and screaming at me. I wish you were here. Please write back soon,_

_All my love_,

_LAVENDER X_

She turned over again to watch the first year's attempts at flying again. She thought back to her first year at Hogwarts. Things were so much easier then, but now everyone was growing up. People were changing: and not always for the best.

Lavender got up and headed towards the owlery. Walking up the long windy steps to the Owlery, she bumped into Hermionie, though not literally.

"Sending post to Harry?" She asked.

"Yes… actually. How did you know?" Lavender replied, surprised.

"I know you to well Lavender" Hermionie smirked, heading back down the stairs.

Lavender continued upwards, smiling as she did so. Hermionie was right. Besides her parents, Hermionie was the only person who knew the real Lavender. They had been best friends after all, even if they weren't now.

**so there u go... R&R as usual thnx**


End file.
